


Itching Finger and Correct Labelling

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Established Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Established Relationship, Love, Multi, POV Aaron Dingle, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. AU. Taking a breath, he interjects, “Husband.” Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Emmerdale.

Aaron’s left ring finger itches.

He’s dealt enough with Ashley’s self-righteousness and judgement over the years to know telling anything important to this priest has a good chance at coming back at him.

Except, it’s not just a word, though. Robert'd had his ring on when he visited, the ring Aaron had slid onto him with a promise.  

Taking a breath, he interjects, “Husband.”

Father Aidan stops talking.

“We didn’t have time to make it legal, but we did have something of a wedding. Robert’s my husband, not my boyfriend.”

The fingers on his right hand rub the itching finger.


End file.
